Straw Hats meet The Last Airbender
by Moheart7
Summary: After being pulled into a strange fog, by a powerful current, the Strawhats find themselves caught up in the middle of a world war against a country known as the Fire Nation. Now they must join with Team Avatar and help them defeat the Fire Lord if they ever wish to find a way back on the Grand Line.
1. Prologue

_**Katara (Narrating): "Water, Earth, Fire, Air. Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Air Bender named Aang. And although his Air Bending skills are great, he has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone. But I believe Aang can save the world.**_

However in recent days of the war, Aang was gravely injured by a Fire Bender named Azula, although I was able to heal him, the whole of our world believes the Avatar to be dead. It has now been a few weeks since that incident and Aang has only now began to wake up, needless to say he was shocked and dismayed to discover what has happened since that day. Though I still have faith in him, I'm still worried about what's going to happen with this war, the fact of the matter is that we needed help. But little did we know that the help we need was already on its way towards us."/b

On a certain pirate ship sailing on the Grand Line named the Thousand Sunny, home to the world famous Straw-hat pirates, a woman with shoulder-length copper hair stared at the Log Pose strapped to her wrist with a concerned look on her face, something was not right with how the Log Pose was reacting.

**Zoro:** "Everything okay, Nami?"

At first Nami didn't answer, however she soon snapped out her trance when the green-haired swordsman spoke again.

**Zoro:** "Hey Nami! I said is everything okay?"

**Nami:** "Hmm? Oh sorry Zoro, guess I was lost in thought. We seem to be okay for weather, but I feel like we're going off course, for some reason the Log Pose just seems to moving about all over the place, it's as though we're heading for several islands at once.

**Zoro:** "Well maybe the thing's broken, after all you have had it since we left the Red Line."

**Nami (sighs)** "Yeah, maybe your right, We'll just have to hope we reach the next island soon, only then can we know for sure."

Zoro could only nod his head in agreement as he stared at the ship's Captain, Luffy, who was sitting on his "special seat" of the Thousand Sunny's lion head, with a inane grin on his face. Seeing nothing else to do, Zoro simply shrugged at took a seat against the mast and instantly fell asleep. While Nami continue to watch the Log Pose on her wrist, the other Straw Hat pirates were busy doing their own thing. The Ship's cook, Sanji was busy preparing something special in the kitchen for the ladies of the crew, Chopper, the ship's Human-Reindeer Doctor was busy reading at least three different medical books at the same time and making new medicines in his room, Franky and Usopp were working on some sort of new machine in the workshop, the archaeologist, Nico Robin was in the Aquarium Bar reading one of her favourite books, and finally the ship's skeletal musician, Brook was standing at the rear of the ship, playing a tune on his Violin. The atmosphere on board the Thousand Sunny was just as normal as ever, however little did they all know that something was about to change all that. All of a sudden the ship jerked, and obviously reverted course, it was as though something was pulling the ship.

**Sanji: (bursting out of the Kitchen)** "What the hell is going on!?"

**Chopper: (Screaming in fear)** "The ship's moving on its own!"

Soon enough, the Sunny began to increase in speed, causing large waves as they sailed towards who knows where. Suddenly Usopp noticed something in the distance and put spyglass to his eye.

**Usopp: (Screaming in fear)** "We're heading straight for that fog!"

Instantly reacting to Usopp's words, all the Straw-hat pirates ran onto the deck and looked ahead to see that they were indeed heading for a huge veil on fog, a massive grey mist that spread towards either direction as far as he eye could see.

**Nami:** "Franky do something!"

**Franky:** "I can't! The Sunny's going too fast, if we even try to turn now the whole ship could be torn in half!"

**Luffy: (Smile spreading across his face)** "Then let's keep heading straight for it! Full-Speed ahead!"

**Usopp: (Shouting in fear)** "ARE YOU CRAZY!? We don't know what's in there!"

**Zoro: (calmly)** "Do you have any better ideas?"

**Nami: (regaining her composure)** "Alright then, everyone keep her steady! We're going in!"

**Luffy:** "Alright! Onward!"

Though still sceptical, or in Usopp ad Chopper's case, scared out of their minds about their Captain's decision, all the Straw-hats worked at full speed to keep the Thousand Sunny steady as the current holding them thrust the ship into the fog with the speed of a bullet, leaving a trail of waves as it soared across the water. As all of the Straw-hat pirates gasped in awe upon entering the veil, only fate could tell where they would be heading now.

Meanwhile, on another part of the ocean, Team Avatar was just recovering from a run in with another ship, as it turns out while Aang was unconscious, his friends and a few allies had managed to steal a fire navy ship and were now heading for the fire nation. However just recently they had come across another ship that grew suspicious and they found themselves under attack. Luckily, a sea serpent grabbed the other ship's attention and they managed to escape.

**Aang: (coming out of hiding)** "I hate not doing anything."

**Katara: (sighs)** "I know but your still recovering from your injuries. Speaking of which, you better get some rest."

At those words Katara then began to guide Aang to his room. Leaving her brother, Sokka and Toph on deck.

**Sokka: **"Well this is turning out to be an interesting day isn't it? First we get attacked by the Fire Nation, then we get ambushed by the serpent of Serpent's Pass, is there any possible way this day could get any more stressful?"

Suddenly, as though it were reacting to Sokka's very words, another ship suddenly soared past the Fire-Nation Cruiser Team Avatar was on and slowly made its way to a stop, thus causing many witnessing it's arrival to raise an eye-brow in confusion.

**Sokka: **"Well that was unexpected?"

**Toph: **"What's going on?"

**Sokka: **"A wooden ship just came soaring its way from the south and stopped right by the… (Suddenly noticing the Jolly Roger on the ship's sail.)" PIRATES! WE GOT PIRATES!"

Meanwhile, on board the Thousand Sunny, the Straw-hats were trying to keep down their food as they struggled to get up off the deck in a state of wooziness.

**Chopper:** "That's was the worst ride of my life."

**Brook:** "It seriously made me sick to my stomach, despite the fact that I don't even have a stomach! Yohohoho! (Skull Joke)"

**Robin:** "Any ideas where we are Navigator?"

**Nami: (rubbing her head)** "I'm not sure, at the moment I'm just actually surprised we're still alive, a current that strong would have torn a ship to pieces."

**Franky:** "Ha! Fat chance of that happening to the Sunny! Adam Wood's the best kind of material a ship could be made with, the strongest anyone could ask for"

**Ussop: (suddenly noticing his surroundings)** "AAAAAAHHHHHH! Then what the hell is that thing made out of!? (Points to the Port side of the ship)"

As everyone looked towards the direction Ussop was pointing, they were met with a shocking sight, a massive ship at least twice the size of the Sunny, and made entirely out of metal, was drifting just only a few years away from the Straw-hats' ship.

**Nami:** "W…what the hell is that thing!?"

**Zoro:** "I don't know, but I have a feeling that's not the worst thing were about to see."

**Ussop:** "W…what do you mean by that?"

Suddenly a huge gush of water erupted from the ocean below and wrapped itself around all of the Straw-hats as though it were alive, in seconds the straw-hats were bound together in water, which instantly froze into a massive block of ice, leaving only their heads free so they could breathe but still unable to move.

**Sanji: (Deadpanning)** "You just had to ask didn't you?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Nami:** "Could this possibly get any worse?"

That question plagued Nami's mind the entire time she and her crew were trapped in a block of ice, with no way to move, they could only watch helplessly as they watched their ship being ransacked by their captors while their bodies remained encased in frozen seawater, even Luffy couldn't find the strength to break free due to his Devil Fruit Powers being affected by the frozen aqua, and the same thing applied to Chopper, Robin and Brook.

**Zoro:** "Well at least we're still alive, we might be able to escape if we can make it back to the ship."

**Usopp:** "And how do you propose we do that genius!?"

But before anyone could get another word in, the ice block encasing the Straw-hats was lifted from the Thousand Sunny by an unseen force and gently lowered onto the metal ship. When Chopper and Usopp finally managed to stop screaming, the Straw-hats found themselves on the deck of the metal ship facing several figures in a weird stance, including a blind girl with black hair, a guy with a ponytail holding a boomerang over his head, a girl whose arms were surrounded with water, and a boy with an arrow on his forehead and a Bo staff in his hand.

**Zoro (raises an eyebrow):** "Who the hell are you?"

**Katara: (eyes narrowed)** "We should be asking you the same question."

**Sokka:** "We got you right where we want you Pirates!"

**Luffy: (raises an eyebrow)** "Huh? You taking to us?"

**Usopp (shouting):** "Who do do you think he's taking to, dumbass!?"

**Luffy:** "Oh right, (smiles)"

Needless to say, Team Avatar was a little confused by Luffy's lack of sincerity, in fact you could say that by first impression they thought he was an idiot. Suddenly several of the metal ship's crewmembers returned and presented their leader, Katara and Sokka's father, Hakoda with several of the Straw-hat's possessions.

**Bato: **"Hakoda, we found all this stuff on their ship."

**Hakoda:** "Any weapons?"

**Bato:** "Only what they have on them, plus some other weird Junk."

As Katara's father looked through the pile of numerous objects that were found on the Thousand Sunny, he found a number of strange devices that he had never seen, such as Chopper's medical equipment, Usopp's long slingshot, Kabuto, Nami's Clima-Tact, three dozen bottles of Franky's Cola and the numerous Dials the Straw-Hats brought back from Skypiea.

**Hakoda:** "What on earth is all this?"

**Sokka:** "Probably some new kind of Fire Nation weapons, I wouldn't be surprised if these pirates were Fire Nation spies."

**Hakoda:** "Well if that's the case, then we can't risk any more incidents, we'll have to take what we can from the ship and sink it, after that we can decide what to do with the pirates."

They may not have known what a Fire Nation was, but upon hearing the word "sink" each and every Straw-Hat looked at Team Avatar with a gaze of pure rage, the most dangerous coming from Luffy and Franky.

**Luffy: (Shouting)** "If you touch the Sunny I'll KILL YOU!"

**Franky:** "Nobody's threatens MY ship and gets away with it! COUP DE VENT!"

Upon those words, Franky's already large forearms swelled up to at least twice the size and began to crack and shatter the ice around him, thus allowing a blast of air to erupt from them and blast everyone out of their icy prison and ready themselves for battle.

**Franky:** "That may have used up a good chunk of my Cola but it'll be worth it protect my ship! "

**Zoro:** "I call dibs on the big one (Smiles as he raises all three of his swords.)"

**Sanji:** "Yeah well get in line Moss-head (lights a cigarette)"

**Zoro: (under his breath)** "Pervo-cook."

**Nami:** "Whoa hold on guys, maybe this is just some kind of understanding."

**Robin:** "Our Navigator is right, after all none of us even know each other. We don't want to cause any more trouble than that has already happened."

**Toph:** "Well too late pirates! You got trouble!"

At those words, raised a massive boulder and chucked it directly at Usopp, who luckily had his personal slingshot in his pocket at the time.

**Usopp:** "Special Attack – EXPLODING STAR!"

Usopp then released his special ammo directly at the boulder before it hit, thus causing it to be reduced to mere pebbles in seconds, needless to say it caused a few eyes to widening shock, but none more so at the Straw-Hats after seeing what Toph just did.

**Luffy:** "Did she just control Earth!?"

**Nami:** "She must have Devil Fruit powers."

**Toph: (raises an eyebrow)** "Devil what-now?"

**Zoro:** "Well if that's the case, then I think it's time we give this girl a few swimming lessons."

**Aang: (raises his Bo Staff)** "Don't you touch her!"

At those words Aang swung his Bo Staff and blasted a gust of wind towards the Straw-Hats, thus sending them back several yards and causing Brook and Luffy to fall over board.

**Nami: (eyes widen in shock)** "LUFFY!"

**Usopp: **"BROOK!"

**Nami:** "Sanji! Zoro! Get them back up here!"

**Sanji: (Goes into 'Love-cook' mode)** "Whatever you say Nami-swan! Come on Moss-head!"

At those words, Sanji pulled Zoro by the back of his shirt and pulled him overboard as he jumped after Brook and Luffy, leaving the others alone with the crewmembers.

**Aang:** "You pirates certainly look out for each other, I'll give you that."

**Nami:** "Well you seem to be the smartest one out of your own crew, so maybe you and I should have a little talk before we go all out on each other and do something we might regret."

**Sokka: (whispers into Aang's ear)** "Don't trust anything she says, she probably trying to make us drop our guard so she could attack."

**Aang:** "I don't know Sokka, maybe she's telling the truth."

**Katara:** "It's your call Aang."

Team Avatar and the Straw-Hats then stared each other down for a few minutes, waiting for each other to make the first move, finally Aang spoke.

**Aang:** "We're listening."

After a long explanation from Nami, and getting Luffy and Brook fished out of the ocean by Sanji and Zoro, The Straw-Hats and Team Avatar began to converse with each other and straighten out the misunderstanding, though it took several attempts to get Luffy to calm down, and even more attempts to calm Team Avatar down when they finally realised that Brook was actually a dead person rather than a guy in a mask and they first thought. While Nami explained the situation on how they arrived, Team Avatar explained the whole situation with the Hundred Year war with the Fire Nation.

**Aang:** "…and that's why we took control of your ship, if there's pirates on these waters then there's bound to be some kind of relation to the Fire Nation."

**Robin: (Calmly)** "That does seem like a valid reason."

**Sokka:** "What I don't get is, why are you pirates are even here to start with?"

**Nami:** "Well as I've explained to you before, our ship was pulled from the Grand Line by some kind of powerful current and it took us straight into a veil of fog. After that we ran into you guys."

**Usopp:** "But what about this ship, as far as I can make out this entire structure is made entirely out of metal. Even for the Grand Line, it's kinda weird."

**Zoro:** "Not to mention those strange abilities you have, you guys say you don't know what a Devil Fruit is but a great number of you have the ability to move the earth and water itself."

**Katara:** "You're telling us that you guys have never heard of Water Bending or Earth Bending? Not even Air Bending"

At those words the Straw Hats, save for Luffy who was of course asleep, nodded their heads in agreement.

**Robin:** "Perhaps this is like when we went to Skypiea."

At those words, Robin got a few raised eyebrows from everyone, thus she began to explain.

**Robin:** "Think about it, our difference in clothing, abilities that we Straw-Hats have never even heard of and the fact that we are now sitting in an iron ship. Perhaps that veil of fog we went through is some kind of barrier that keeps this part of the Grand Line hidden, that being the reason why this part of the world is so separate from the rest of it that the people who live here have developed a different way of living."

**Sanji:** "Well if that's true then why did a current pull us here?"

At those words, Sokka's eyes widened and she pulled out a map from her pouch.

**Sokka:** "Maybe this is why? (Lays down the map on the table) supposedly there is a hidden cave somewhere across the walls of Serpent's Pass that only opens every four moons. As far as the legend goes, the gushes of water that spurts out of that cave come from another part of the sea that has yet to be known, although rumour has it that large chunks of wood have been known to come out with that water."

**Katara:** "If what you're saying is true, then the current that brought you here must have pulled you into some kind of underwater cavern while you were in that fog and that took you right across the Earthen Kingdoms at an incredible speed and shot you guys out right by Serpent's Pass. But something like that would have torn a wooden ship to pieces."

**Franky: (Smiles smugly)** "Not my ship! Adam Wood's the best on the Grand Line, no ship could be made of anything better!"

**Aang:** "Then your ship would probably have been more than strong enough to survive the current that brought you here."

**Luffy: (Finally Awake)** "Oh? So it's a mystery Current."

**Sokka:** "Are you just waking up now!?"

At those words, the Straw-Hat's couldn't help but let out a few giggles.

**Franky:** "Well that's our Captain for ya."

**Zoro: (Stern-faced)** "So what happens now? Judging from what you say, the current that brought us here is a one way trip, even if we could sail against it there's no telling whether the cave we're looking for will still be open. Plus if this part of the world is as separate as we think it is from the rest then there's no other way in or out of it because if there was, then our world government would already be swarming every island of this place and putting it under THEIR rule instead of this Fire Lord you keep talking about. So as far as I can tell then we're stuck here."

**Usopp:** "Oh your just a heap full of… wait a minute… OH MY GOD, HE'S RIGHT!"

**Nami:** "Please tell me your joking!"

But one gentle shake from Zoro's head answered her question in an instant.

**Nami:** "Oh my god! What are we gonna do!?"

At this point most of the Straw-Hats we're screaming their heads off in both fear and realisation, only Robin and Luffy, remained calm.

**Luffy: (Smiling)** "Hey don't worry about it guys, we'll figure something out."

**Usopp: (Grabs Luffy's vest and shakes him violently)** "How can you be so sure!? We're trapped in a part of the Grand Line that not even the World Government knows about!"

**Chopper: (Tears forming in his eyes)** "We're DOOMED!"

**Katara:** "WILL YOU ALL BE QUIET!"

Needless to say everyone was shocked with the sheer volume of Katara' voice as she screamed at the top of her lungs, so much so that everyone instantly shut up after hearing it.

**Toph:** "Wow Katara, who'd have thought you had that kind of volume in you? (Smirks)"

**Katara:** "I'm sorry for shout but you pirates we're really starting to get on my nerves. Perhaps there's a way we could help you."

**Chopper:** "There… there is?"

**Toph:** "Of course we'll need something in return. You help us, and we'll help you."

**Zoro:** "And what exactly is that you want us to do... if there even is way you can help us, which I doubt there is, then it would have to be something pretty big we need to do in exchange."

**Katara:** "As we've already told you, the Fire Nation is a tyrannical country, that threatens to take over our entire world, but if we can stop them before an event called Sozin's comet arrives then we have a chance to regain our freedom."

**Aang:** "And the only way to do that is if I defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes."

**Sanji: (lighting a cigarette)** "What's so special about a comet?"

**Sokka:** "When that comet arrives then the Fire Benders will become more powerful than ever, in a way it enhances their abilities."

**Katara:** "And if we had more allies to help us then we might have a better chance of winning the invasion we're planning. So what do you say? You help us defeat the Fire Lord, and we promise to find a way to get you back on the Grand Line or whatever it's called."

At those words, the Straw-Hats began to quietly talk amongst themselves, making sure Team Avatar doesn't hear them.

**Nami:** "So what do you think guys? Should we go along with this?"

**Usopp:** "I don't know Nami, from what those kids have told us we'll be in for a great heap of danger if we do."

**Zoro:** "Oh quit complaining, either way there's no possible means of getting out of here without help so trusting these guys is probably our best option. Besides if there's a war going on then it'll give me an excuse to cut someone down. (Sinister smile appears on his face.)"

**Sanji: (Goes into 'Love-cook' mode)** "I'll go whatever you want to Nami-swan,"

**Usopp: (rolls his eyes)** "Figures."

**Chopper:** "It's your call Luffy, you're the Captain here."

**Luffy: (Shouting)** "YEAH! Let's go beat the Fire Lord!"

**Usopp: (Face-palming)** "Why am I not surprised."

**Nami: (Turns to Team Avatar)** "Alright fine, we'll help you with this invasion of yours, but just to let you know, I want compensation for our services. Three times the interest. (Smiles smugly)"

**Sokka: (Eyes widen)** "Wait! You're gonna charge us!?"

**Toph:** "Well duh, they ARE pirates."

Seeing the smug looks on the Straw-Hats' faces, Team Avatar could only cringe at the thought of what they had just gotten themselves into.

Within the course of a few minutes, Team Avatar was finally introduced properly to the Straw-Hat crew, after which they all got better acquainted since they would most likely be spending a bit of time working together. Needless to say, the Straw-Hats were fascinated by this new area of the Grand Line, everywhere they went on the Fire Nation ship, where was always some new form of writing or weapon that took their fancy. Team Avatar also had their own fascinations with the Straw-Hats, though the Thousand Sunny, which at this point was being towed by the Fire Nation ship with a rope, was interesting enough, Team Avatar was more interested in the crewmembers themselves, especially with Brook and Chopper, it wasn't every day you meet a walking skeleton and a talking reindeer, especially since there was no Devil Fruits in any of the nations they have been to.

**Toph:** "So you're really just a skeleton? Like, nothing but bones? I just want to make sure, I'm blind so hopefully you could understand if I want to check if someone's lying to me right?

**Brook:** "Perfectly understandable Miss and to answer your question, yes, I am a skeleton, in fact the thought of it just makes my Skin Crawl. Even though I don't have any skin Yohohoho!" (Skull Joke.)"

**Toph:** "Okay… so would you mind letting me feel your hand? It's just that I want to see for myself."

At those words Brook complied with Toph's request, and sure enough, the hand of a skeleton appeared in hers. Though she may have first thought that her friends were playing a joke of some kind, after all who in the world has heard of a living skeleton but after feeling the small bone that made up Brook's entire left hand Toph was completely convinced about Brook's current state.

**Toph:** "Cool, how'd you even get like this?"

**Brook:** "Oh that is quite the long story, Yohohoho!"

Meanwhile on another part of the ship, after everyone spent the last few hours exploring, Usopp and Franky couldn't help but wonder why the rest of the world didn't have such craftsmanship, though it was a bit of a stretch to have a proper conversation since Luffy was with them at this point.

**Usopp:** "Look all I'm saying is that if a ship can be made out of metal here then why can't the same thing be done anywhere else."

**Luffy:** "Yeah, maybe we can make the Sunny like that, turn it into a full-armed ass-kicking machine."

**Franky:** "Because idiot, the weight of the metal alone would cause the entire thing to sink without the proper methods of building it, I don't know how they do it here, but somehow they found some method to keep this hunk of scrap afloat just as well as any wooden ship. Maybe I should ask one of the crewmembers about…"

Suddenly they were interrupted by Katara and Sokka running towards them in a state of panic.

**Franky:** "Whoa, hey what's going on?"

**Luffy:** "Yeah, what's the rush?"

**Katara:** "Aang's gone! He ran away!"

**Usopp:** "What!? But I thought he was the one to defeat that Fire Lord guy."

**Sokka:** "Yeah, well he just took his glider and took off."

**Katara:** "I was talking to him earlier and now he has this ridiculous idea that he has to save the world on his own, I don't know what he's thinking, but he needs our help. We need to go look for him."

**Luffy:** "What a jerk! He's going to have all the fun without us!"

**Franky:** "Now hang on a second, do you really think going after him is a good idea? There's a storm coming and if you guys go off on your own now then you're gonna get yourselves killed."

**Usopp:** "Plus I highly doubt your father is going to change course if there's a mission to complete."

**Katara:** "I don't care, I'm going!"

At that point, Katara was about to storm off only for her shoulder to be grabbed by Luffy

**Luffy: (smiling)** "Not without us, you're not!"

**Franky: (nodding his head in agreement)** "Agreed, since that kid is apparently the only one who can defeat this Fire Lord then he have to bring him back before he gets himself killed, besides if he isn't here to fight the guy then there's no way any of us Straw-Hats are getting back to the Grand Line."

**Luffy:** "Usopp! Gather the crew and tell them all to meet us on the Sunny, we're going on an Avatar hunt."

**Usopp:** "Roger!"

And with that Usopp took off at full speed down the hall to gather the other Straw-Hats.

**Katara: (smiling)** "Thank you guys."

In a matter of minutes all the Straw-Hats plus Katara, Sokka and Toph all slid down the tow rope and gathered on board the Thousand Sunny with a few supplies.

**Franky:** "Alright, let get this… Hey who invited the Yak!?"

Of course Franky was referring to Appa, Aang's flying Bison who had just landed on the deck of the ship with Chopper and Momo on his back.

**Chopper:** "He says he wants to look for Aang too, I figured we could use all the help we could get."

**Sokka:** "Wait, you can understand him?"

**Sanji: (lights a cigarette)** "Well, it does make sense since he's an animal himself. Trust me, it's better not to ask questions with us."

Sokka would have said more but the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Luffy's voice.

**Luffy:** "Alright! Full Speed Ahead!"

**Franky:** "You got it, Captain! (Turns the helm with full force.)"

As Franky turned the ship away from the Fire Lord ship, and with Zoro cutting the line, the Sunny was then free to move and look for Aang.

**Franky:** "You benders better hang on tight because this next bit is gonna rock, COUP DE BURST!"

At those words, the Cola canon from behind the Sunny ignited and the entire ship was flung into the air with full force, everyone only just managed to find something to hang onto before it went zooming through the air.

**Sokka: (Screaming)** "We're gonna DIE!"

**Franky: (laughing)** "HA! Not yet, you're not, we're coming in for a landing!"

When the Sunny finally landed back into the water, the Fire Nation ship was no longer in sight. As everyone surveyed the area looking for Aang, after a while the storm started to clear up, thus making their job easier, especially when the sun rose. Finally Usopp spotted something through his spyglass.

**Usopp: (Screaming)** ""Over there! I see him! He's on that island ahead!"

Looking towards the crescent shaped island where Usopp was pointing, everyone noticed the small unconscious body of the Avatar, when Franky finally managed to dock the ship, everyone jumped off and ran towards him. Momo went ahead of them and woke Aang up, allowing Katara to rush over and hug him, happy to see him safe and sound.

**Katara: (With a tear-filled smile)** "You're okay!"

Soon enough, Toph, Sokka, Momo, and even Appa came over and joined them in a group hug. However the Straw-Hats simply stood aside watching the scene with a smile on their faces. When the group hug finally ended, Aang was the first to speak.

**Aang:** "I have so much to do."

**Katara:** "I know, but you'll have our help."

**Toph:** ""You didn't think you would get of training by coming to the Fire Nation did you?"

**Nami:** "Besides, there's the fact that YOU still owe us a trip back to the Grand Line after this whole thing is over."

**Aang:** "But what about the invasion?"

**Sokka:** "We'll meet my dad and the invasion force on the day of the eclipse."

**Luffy:** "Hey what's this thing?"

Everyone then turned to see Luffy picking up something from the water, something tha looked like nothing more than a broken stick with a little cloth attached to it.

**Sokka:** "Aang, isn't that your glider?"

**Zoro:** "Well if it is then there's not much left of it."

**Aang:** "That's ok, if someone saw it, then it would have given away my identity. It's better for now that no one knows I'm alive."

At those words, Aang then Air-Bended himself onto a nearby rock then he jabbed his glider remains into its burning, hot crevice were it instantly caught on fire. Though the Straw-Hats were still a little anxious about what has happened within the last couple of days, seeing that glider burn only gave them a small taste of what life was like in his new part of the Grand Line, and right there and then, just like Alabasta, they intended to do whatever it took to help their new friends with this fight.


	3. Chapter 2

When the Thousand Sunny finally managed to find a well hidden place to dock on a Fire Nation island, the group was finally able to drop the cloud-camo Aang and Katara were using for cover and drop anchor.

**Sokka: (raised whisper)** "Will you keep it down!"

As soon as everyone was off the ship with as many supplies as they could carry Toph then used her Earth bending abilities to cover the entire ship in rock, thus making the whole are look like it's actually part of the caves next to them. Once they were sure the Sunny was well hidden, everyone then made their way to the nearest cave, Sokka taking the lead as he ran towards a nearby rock and peeked over it to seeing anyone was there.

**Sokka:** "Okay, great job with the cloud camo the rock blanket but next time let's be the type of clouds and rocks who know how to keep their mouths shut!"

**Toph:** "Yeah we wouldn't want a bird to overhear us chatting and turn us in."

**Sokka:** "Hey we're in enemy territory, those are enemy birds."

At those words, one of the birds Sokka was pointing to plopped on Sokka's head and crowed, causing a few giggles to escape everyone's mouth's especially Chopper's.

**Chopper:** "Hehe, he says, 'what a soft perch' I guess he thinks your head is some kind of cosy nest, even besides the fact there's barley any hair on the top of your head."

Hearing this, the laughter only grew slightly louder, much to Sokka's annoyance. When they finally made it to the cave, everyone dropped their bags and began listening to Sokka

**Sokka:** "Ok this is how we're going to live until the invasion begins, living in cave, after cave, after cave, after cave…"

**Luffy:** "BORING! Come on let's go out, there's got to be some interesting stuff in the nearby town."

**Nami:** "I may be one for caution, but even I have to admit staying in a cave the whole time is a stupid idea."

**Katara:** "Sokka, we don't need to become cave people, all we need are some new clothes."

**Aang:** "She's right, blending in is better than hiding out, if we get Fire Nation disguises we would just as safe as hiding in a cave."

**Toph:** "Plus they have real food out there, the Sunny didn't have enough supplies for all us to last very long and I doubt anyone is gonna want to sit in the dirt and eat cave hoppers."

And to prove her point, Toph then slammed her first to the cave wall causing numerous bugs to jump out, of course the only who actually went for one was Luffy, claiming he only wanted to know what they tasted like, much to the annoyance of the rest of the Straw-Hats. Eventually the decision became unanimous everyone agreed to get new clothes. After about an hour or so of looking, they finally found a hut where a few clothes were hung out to dry by the steam vents, as everyone gathered behind a few rocks making sure they weren't spotted by anyone.

**Aang:** "I don't know about this guys, these clothes belong to…"

**Katara:** "I call the silk robe."

At that moment, Katara ran over to the clothes and grabbed a few of the line.

**Aang:** "Well if it's essential for our survival then I call the suit."

Aang then joined Katara as he too ran over to the clothes, quickly followed by Sokka and Toph, along with the Straw-Hats. Aang picked out a nice suit with dark pants and nice boots. He wore a long shirt underneath the suit the shirt covers the arrows on his arms, along with a silk band that he put on to cover his arrow tattoo, and since Aang decided not to shave his hair, it sufficed as a cover for the rest of it. After a while everyone was dressed, in somewhat decent looking disguises, even the Straw-hats looked well-blended in. Luffy traded his usual blue shorts with a pair of black pants rolled up into three-quarters. Since his vest was already red, there was no need for that to be changed, and since he has too fond of them, Luffy refused to change his sandals or his signature Straw-Hat either.  
Zoro traded his white shirt to a black and red, sleeveless, vest that revealed the massive scar across his chest, Franky managed to but on a black pair of pants (much to everyone's relief) and traded in his patterned shirt for a plain red one. Usopp managed to find a decent looking pair of red suits that fit him and Sanji nicely.

**Aang:** "Ta-da! Normal kid."

**Zoro:** "Yeah but what about the ones who aren't so normal?"

At those words, Zoro pointed his thumb to Chopper and Brook, who at this point were dressed in what appeared to be deep red robes that covered their entire bodies, however since they didn't have hoods, it didn't stop them from revealing their entire faces, which everyone would being to see wasn't human and thus a little harder to hide. Luckily, Chopper had an idea, after changing into his "Heavy Point" so that he appeared more human he took some of the spare bandages from his medical bag and used them to cover his and Brook's heads, finishing off with two pairs of Usopp's spare goggles. When Chopper was done, the two looked like the Fire Nation versions of the invisible man. Though he changed his form, nobody on Team Avatar was surprised by his transformation due to being informed on everyone's Devil Fruit Powers before they arrived, not even when Luffy stretched his arm out to grab the clothes he needed, were they shocked.

**Toph:** "Hmm, I should probably wear shoes but then I won't be able to see as well. Sorry Shoes!"

Just then Toph shoved her feet straight through both shoes, causing the sole of the shoe to hit Sokka in the face and Luffy to burst out laughing because of it.

**Toph:** "Finally, a stylish shoe for the Blind Earth Bender."

**Katara:** "How do we look?"

Everyone then turned to see Katara, Nami and Robin came out from behind the large boulder they were changing, all three of them wearing an assortment of fiery red, silk robes. While Aang stood there blushing and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, Sanji on the other hand went into his 'Love-cook' mode and began fawning over Nami and Robin's stunning display of clothing

**Sanji:** "Oh Nami, Robin, you both look just so gorgeous, please tell me you're not gonna change clothes for a while!"

**Katara: (sweat dropping)** "Uh, is he usually like that?"

**Nami: (sigh)** "All the time unfortunately, but don't worry, he doesn't go for anyone under 18."

**Katara: (sarcastically)** "How reassuring."

**Aang:** "Uh Katara, your mom's necklace."

**Katara: **"Hmm, (looks down at her necklace) Oh yeah, I guess it's pretty obviously water tribe isn't it? (Sadly takes it off.)"

**Robin:** "Shall we go then?"

When they finally made it to town, the group's first stop was a jewellery stand, where Katara and Nami bought a pair of new necklaces, Toph bought a new headpiece, and Sokka bought a band to hold his topknot, meanwhile Aang tucked Momo into his suit where he couldn't be seen.

**Aang:** "I used to visit my friend Kuzon here a hundred years ago so just follow my lead."

While walking through the town some members of the group were met with a few stares, especially Brook and Chopper, luckily because of the bandages around their heads, people who walked by them only assumed they were merely burn victims, since that was mostly the common cause for the need of such bandaging. Finally, he group arrived at a restaurant

**Aang:** "Oh, we're going to a meat place?"

**Sanji:** "Let me guess, Vegetarian right?"

Aang simply nodded at that.

**Sokka:** "Come on Aang ,everyone here eats meat, even the meat."

Sokka then pointed to a nearby hippo-cow eating raw meat, needless to say there were a few disgusted faces by most of the Straw-Hats.

**Usopp:** "Ok, that is just disturbing."

**Zoro:** "You can say that again."

**Luffy:** "Alright! I love this place already! Let's eat!"

And with hat Luffy ran into the restaurant, leaving everyone else coughing on the dust.

**Nami:** "Come on, we better get inside before he eats away all our money."

**Katara:** "Oh come on, he can't be THAT bad."

**Sanji:** "The guy eats so much he developed a way to eat while he's SLEEPING, how bad do you think that is?"

Hearing this, Sokka instantly ran inside in a state of panic, even if he couldn't stop Luffy, he had to at least get some food for himself.

**Aang:** "You guys go ahead I'll just get some lettuce out of the garbage."

With that, the rest group reluctantly headed inside the restaurant, leaving Aang outside. As he waited for them, he soon he saw three fire nation soldiers, upon seeing them walk towards him, he instantly tensed up.

**Guard: (stern-faced)** "It's over we caught you."

**Aang:** "Who me?"

**Guard:** "It couldn't be more obvious that you don't belong here, next time you play hooky you might want to change out of your school uniform."

At those words Aang looked down and let out a sheepish chuckle, then before he knew it the soldiers grabbed Aang and dragged to who know where. About half an hour later, Team Avatar and the Straw-Hats came out of the restaurant, though in Luffy's case, he was being dragged out by his feet by Sanji and Zoro.

**Chopper:** "Hey, where's Aang?"

**Usopp:** "He was just here when we went in."

**Sanji: (face palming)** "Oh great, another Zoro."

**Zoro: (shouting)** "And what the hell is THAT supposed to mean!?"

**Toph:** "Will you two knock it off! Aang's probably back at the cave, let's go."

Meanwhile in the local Fire Nation Academy the soldiers threw the group's missing member him into one of the classes. Upon his arrival the teacher eyed him with, though ironic for someone from the Fire Nation, an ice-cold glare.

**Teacher:** "Oh is this a new mind ready for moulding?"

Seeing no other option out of this situation, Aang decided to play along.

**Aang:** "That's right (taps his head) let the moulding begin."

**Teacher:** "Wait a minute, (gasps) you're not from the Fire Nation."

This was it, Aang was busted.

**Teacher:** "Clearly you're from the colonies."

**Aang:** "The Colonies? Oh, of course, the Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom."

**Teacher:** "Your etiquette is terrible in the homeland we bow to our elders like so."

At those words she scolded whilst showing him how to bow.

**Aang:** "Sorry ma'am."

Aang Then bowed as well but in a different way and took a second try to get it right.

**Teacher:** "And we don't wear head coverings in doors. (Points to Aang's headband)"

**Aang:** "Uh, I'm sorry but I have a scar, it's really embarrassing."

**Teacher:** "Very well. What is your name or should we just call you manner-less colony slob?"

**Aang: (chuckles)** "Just slob is fine, or uh… Kuzon."

For many of the students in that academy, the day went for far too long but for Aang it went by all too quickly. As he left the building he couldn't help but talk to the Flying Lemur who was still hidden in his shirt.

**Aang:** "We made it through the day Momo, and it was pretty fun."

**?:** "Don't let the head master catch you with that monkey."

Hearing the soft voice from behind him, Aang quickly closed his jacket and spun around his hand to see a girl with a ponytail standing behind him.

**Aang: (smiling nervously)** "What monkey?"

**?:** "Don't worry I'm not a tattle-tale, my name On Ji. I like your head band by the way."

Aang just smiled warmly at those words, suddenly he was brushed aside by another figure, a tall guy hat was slightly older than Aang was, who then threw his arm around On Ji.

**?:** "On Ji you don't have to baby-sit the new kid."

**Aang:** "Wow.(bowed to him) You must be one of those poplar kids I keep hearing about."

**?:** "Yeah that's right so listen friend I know you're from the colonies so I'll say this slowly. On Ji is my girlfriend, and don't you forget it."

He guy then walked away from Aang with On Ji with a small glare in his eyes, however Aang simply kept his smile as he watched them walk away.

**Aang:** "It was nice meeting you! (waves)"

Just then, a couple of other Fire Nation kids came up to him and asked if they wanted to play "Hide and Explode" still keeping his smile, Aang agreed and went off to go play with them. Hours later, Aang finally returned to the cave, dirty from the game he was playing earlier, however when he did return he was met with a scary greeting from Nami.

**Nami: (Screaming in Anger)** "Where have you been!?"

**Katara:** "Yeah, we've been worried sick."

**Nami:** "Speak for yourself! Need I remind you that the only reason WE'RE here is to help you guys! If there's no Avatar to fight the Fire Lord then there's no way we're getting back!"

**Usopp: (Holding Nami Back)** "Nami calm down, Your making too much of a deal about this!"

Aang however shrugged off the ramblings of the clearly ticked off Nami and proceeded to explain himself.

**Aang:** "I got invited to play with some kids after school."

Needless to say, neither Sokka nor Nami was happy to hear this, in fact they were just shocked.

**Sokka:** "After what!?"

**Aang:** "I enrolled in a fire nation school and we're going back tomorrow."

**Nami:** "Enrolled in what!?"

When everyone finally managed to revive Sokka and Nami after hey dropped into a feint there and then, Aang proceeded to explain the situation and though they were sceptical of the idea, Aang actually managed to convince Nami and Sokka to agree that he would go back to the school for a couple of days to learn about the Fire Nation in hopes of both finding a way to defeat the Fire Lord or better yet see if there Fire Nation has learned of a way to go to the Grand Line.

The next evening, Aang told Team Avatar he got into a bit of trouble in school, thus Robin and Franky had to dress up and pretend to be his parents while they met with the Headmaster. Sokka and Katara would have gone but Nami pointed out that Franky and Robin would be more convincing since they were older, and frankly no one was willing to argue with her, given the foul mood she was in at the time. So of course Franky and Robin came to the school and met with the Headmaster

**Headmaster:** "Thank you for coming, Mr and Mrs…?"

**Robin:** "Hikaru, Sapphire Hikaru and this is my husband Ken."

**Franky:** "Ken Hikaru, pleasure to meet ya."

**Headmaster:** "Mr and Mrs Hikaru, your son has been enrolled here for two days and he's already causing problems. He's argued with his History teacher, disrupted Music class and roughed up my star-pupil."

**Robin:** "Goodness, that doesn't sound like our Kuzon."

**Headmaster:** "That's what any mother would say Mrs Hikaru, but none the less you are forewarned, if he acts up one more time I'll have him sent to reform school! …By which I mean the coal-mines. Are we clear?"

**Franky:** "Oh don't you worry headmaster, I'll see to it personally that this little troublemaker gets the idea."

At those words, Franky suddenly lifted Aang from his chair by the scruff of his shirt and started shaking him in a supposed fit of anger.

**Franky:** "YOUNG MAN, THE SECOND WE GET HOME, YOU'RE GONNA GET A WOOPIN YOU'RE GONNA REMEMBER THE REST OF YOUR DAYS!"

**Headmaster:** "That's what I like to hear, you all may leave now."

Hearing this, Aang, Franky and Robin all stood up from their chairs and left. When they got back to the cave, neither Sokka nor Nami was happy, ESPECIALLY Nami.

**Nami: (Shouting in Anger)** "What happened to keeping a low profile, huh!? Are you TRYING to get us all caught!?"

**Sokka:** "That's it! No more School for you, young man!"

**Aang:** "But I'm not ready to leave, I'm having fun for once, just being a normal kid. You don't know what it's like Sokka, you get to be normal all the time."

**Toph:** "Ha!Ha!"

**Aang:** "Listen guys, the kids at school are the future of the Fire Nation; if we want to change this place for the better then we gotta show them a little taste of freedom."

**Robin:** "That does sound like a valid point."

**Sokka:** "But what could you do for a whole country of depraved little fire-monsters?"

**Aang:** "I'm gonna throw them a secret dance party."

The second Aang announced he was going to throw the students a secret dance party, Nami simply fainted again. This kid was just as crazy as Luffy! Of course he and Brook instantly supported the idea, however everyone else was a little sceptic, but eventually said yes, even Nami did after Chopper shoved a few smelling salts up her nose. The next evening everyone began preparing for the dance party. Luffy was hanging torches on the wall using his stretching abilities Robin, Nami and Sokka were lighting candles and setting them everywhere, Toph was creating a stage for the band using her Earth Bending and Katara and Aang were mixing the punch using their Water Bending.

**Sokka:** "I can't believe we're having a dance party, it just seems so…

**Nami:** "Ridiculous?"

**Zoro:** "Childish?"

**Luffy:** "Fun?"

**Sokka:** "Well I was gonna say silly but those work too."

**Aang:** "Don't think of it as a dance party, but as a cultural event celebrating the art of fancy footwork."

Suddenly Toph felt vibrations from outside the cave.

**Toph:** "They're coming! Everyone stop bending!"

In a matter of moments, Fire Nation students began filling into the cave, however even when the music was playing, they didn't start to dance. Luckily after Aang began to show them several Fire Nation dances he learnt 100 years ago, the students soon began to find their dancing feet. Everyone then saw Aang walk up to On Ji and asked her for a dance, who then blushed and accepted as Aang began to show her the moves he learnt from the ballrooms of Ba Sing Se.

**Usopp:** "Wow they look pretty good together."

**Katara:** "Eh, if that's what you like."

Needless to say watching Aang dance with On Ji did bother her a bit, even as she turned her head away she was still looking at them though the corner of her eyes. In a matter of moments everyone was out on the floor dancing, even some of the Straw-Hats were getting their dancing feet.

**Luffy:** "Free Style!"

A few people couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the sight of Usopp, Chopper and Luffy's crazy dance moves, especially since at certain points Luffy twisted his body in a manner that someone who wasn't made out of rubber could ever do. Even Zoro found himself tapping his foot to the music as he leaned up against the corner with his drink, and he was the least likely to dance at any kind of event. As the party kept going, Aang suddenly noticed that Katara was sitting by herself at one of the tables so he made his way over to her and stuck out his hand motioning for her to dance with him.

**Katara:** "I don't know Aang, these shoes aren't really right for dancing and I'm not sure I really know how to…"

**Aang: (Calmly)** "Take my hand."

**Katara: (smiles)** "Ok. (takes his hand)"

Aang then led Katara to the dance floor and whispered in her ear for her to follow his lead. Soon they got in a basic position with their wrists connected and they began to spin slowly. As they spun, everyone else stopped dancing and formed a circle around them, amazed at their movements.

**Katara: (nervously)** "Aang everyone is watching." Katara stated nervously

**Aang:** "Don't worry about them.(Gives her a sly grin) It's just you and me right now."

Katara instantly blushed at those words and returned the smile, the dance started to heat up as they started to use Water Bending forms to dance to the rhythm of the music, in a matter of moments both Katara and Aang began to flip and twirl everywhere, leaving the both the Fire Nation students and Starw-hats amazed and hypnotized.

**Luffy:** "Oh, Cool!"

**Toph:** "Who knew Twinkle-toes could dance?"

The dance between the two continued with even more Water Bending form and finally ended with Aang dipping Katara, both breathing heavily, but smiling none the less. Upon seeing the finale of the dance, everyone in the cave began cheering for the two.

**Chopper:** "AMAZING!"

**Franky:** "SUPER!"

**Brook:** "Yohohoho!"

**Luffy:** "Don't stop now! This party's just getting warmed up!"

After that another song began to play and everyone was once again out on the dance floor performing their own dances. As the party continued, Toph found herself sitting at one of the stone tables she made have a conversation with Brook

**Brook:** " Yohohoho! Oh, I do love a good party! It reminds me of the good old days with the Rumbar Pirates!"

**Toph:** "You used to be on another crew?"

Needless to say that question hit Brook hard, though it has been over fifty years the memory still pains him.

**Brook:** "Well… Yes, I was once, in fact I was promoted to Captain at one point, though it was short-lived since that whole incident with that final battle."

Since Brook had already told her about on how he became a skeleton, Toph knew all too well what he meant by that.

**Toph:** "I'm sorry to hear that."

**Brook:** "Don't be. My old crew are at peace now. Oh, but you should have heard the music we played, we were known as one of the greatest singing pirate crews on the Grand Line!"

Hearing this, Toph's blind eyes lit up with an idea.

**Toph:** "Then perhaps you should give us a little demonstration"

**Brook:** "What, really?"

**Toph:** "It' a dance party isn't it? I think we should introduce these Fire Nation kids to some new music."

**Brook: (smiling)** "Yohohoho! Well in that case…"

Brook then went to the back of the cave and came back with his violin and a Tone Dial, he then walked up onto the stage and whispered something in the Band's ears, causing them to stop playing and everyone else in the cave to look up at him.

**Brook:** "Boys and girls, Allow me to introduce to some new music for your ears, this is a song from my home far away from here, a song that shall for give all you kids some interesting perspective. 1,2,3,4…"

At those words, Brook activated the Tone Dial and proceeded to play his violin to match the intoxicating music erupting from it. Though it was only a small shell, the Tone Dial managed to erupt music with enough volume so at the entire cave could hear, as soon as the music reached Luffy's ears the smile on his face grew even wider.

**Luffy:** "Huh? Alright, I love this song! Straw-Hats, It's time to sing along!"

Though slightly confused with the new music, both the Fire Nation students and Team Avatar began to listen intently as the rest of the Straw-Hats began to sing along with it, even Zoro found himself joining in on the merry tune.

_**Straw-Hats:**__ "Yohohoho, Yohohoho,  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho,_

Making a delivery, bringing it across the sea,  
Bink has Sake in the hold as we sail through the breeze,  
Far across the eye can see, the sun is shining merrily,  
As the birds fly in the sky as they sing out with glee,

Bid adieu to everyone, as we sail under the sun,  
Sailing out from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one,  
Cross the golden silver waves, changing into water sprays,  
Sailing out on our journey, to the ends of the sea," 

The music Brook was playing was like nothing anyone who wasn't a Straw-Hat had ever heard before, it was far different than what they were used to and yet it was good, no …wonderful to listen to, as everyone stood their listening to the Straw-Hats sing to Brook's music, everyone couldn't help but cheer as they continued.

_**Straw-Hats:**__ "Making a delivery, of Bink's Sake the sea,  
Let be shown that we are known as pirates sailing free,  
Time to raise the flag up high, of Jolly Roger in the sky,  
Raise the sails and tell the tails that never pass you by,_

Somewhere in the endless sky, a storm has started coming by,  
Waves-a-dancing, sails-a-prancing, through the wind and rain,  
If we let blow winds of fear, then the end of us is near,  
Even so, tomorrow the sun will rise again,

Yohohoho, Yohohoho,  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho,

Making a delivery, of Bink's Sake the sea,  
Through today, and through tomorrow, all your dreams will lay,  
Say goodbye should we depart, and keep your memories in your heart,  
Don't you frown and don't be down, but live to seize the day,

Making a delivery, of Bink's Sake the sea,  
Sailing out from dusk 'til dawn and singing out as one,  
After all is said and done, we all end up as skeletons,  
Tales unending, rules a-bending, journey just begun,

Yohohoho, Yohohoho,  
Yohohoho, Yohohoho!"

Finally the song ended and Brook was met with many cheers from everyone in the cave, and from the audience he could have sworn that he saw Toph give him a thumbs-up. After that the band began to play again, only this time insisting that Brook play along with them. The Major was a major hit, even Nami had to admit that she was enjoying herself, however she soon heard some gasps close to the cave entrance and saw that everyone stopped dancing, even Brook found himself breaking one of his violin strings upon seeing what was causing the commotion, suddenly Robin looked over the crowd and saw that I was none other than he Headmaster of the Fire Nation school at the Cave entrance.

**Headmaster:** "He's the one we want! The boy with the headband!"

**Robin: (calmly)** "I think it's time we left."

**Franky:** "Right."

At those words, Team Avatar and the Straw-Hats quickly made their way through the crowd of Fire Nation students and managed to smuggle Aang and drag Luffy and Zoro, who were both edging for a fight towards the back of the cave, once there, Aang earth bended the opening shut and joined everyone on Appa.

**Robin:** "You sure that was a good idea Avatar? Someone could have seen that."

**Aang:** "Never mind that, we got to move. (Jumps onto Appa)"

**Chopper:** "But what about the Sunny? We can't just leave her here."

**Toph:** "Oh relax Antler-head, as far as the Fire nation is concerned, that ship of yours is just another rock."

**Katara:** "Your ship will be safe where it is for now".

**Franky:** "It better be, cause there's no way I'm leaving her here when we finally find a way back to the Grand Line."

**Nami:** "Agreed. The last thing we need is a way back and no ship."

When Appa finally made it into the air ad out of sight of the Fire Nation, Toph couldn't help but compliment Aang on his dance party idea.

**Toph:** "Way to go Dancy-Pants, I think you really did help those kids, you taught them to be free. And kudos on the tunes Brook."

**Brook:** "Yohohoho!"

**Aang:** "I don't know it was just a dance party that's all."

**Katara:** "Well that was some dance party Aang."

Katara then leaned over and gave Aang a kiss on the cheek, causing him to blush and receive a few knowing glances from a few of he Straw-hats

**Sokka: (claps his hands)** "Flameo sir, flameo."

Meanwhile, somewhere far across the Fire Nation someone was planning something. Under the cover of the night, next to a Fire Nation factory was he Fire Nation Prince Zuko, for the past few days he had been plagued with he thought of the possibility of the Avatar being alive and the fact that he was the reason his mentor, his uncle Iroh is rotting away in prison right now is making him feel even worse. However tonight he plans on making SOME part of his pain ease, for tonight he was planning on meeting someone, suddenly he heard a noise and turned to see the dark figure standing behind him.

**Zuko:** "You're sure you weren't followed?"

But the figure said nothing, so instead Zuko continued to speak.

**Zuko:** "I've heard about you, they say your god at what you do, and even better at keeping secrets. The Avatar's alive, I want you to find him… and end him."

At those words, the figure simply nodded and walked away, leaving Zuko alone once again, suddenly he heard another noise and turned towards it.

**Zuko:** "Who's there!?"

Zuko then got into a fighting stance and prepare for an attack, but it never came instead he heard a faint chuckle.

**?:** "My, what a temper who have. I see you've inherited your father's anger."

**Zuko: (eyes narrowing)** "And what would you possibly know about my father? Who are you!?"

**?:** "Me? Well let's just say we're related ...and in high time for a family reunion."

Just then the figure wearing a black suit emerged from the shadows and walked towards Zuko, he was a slim, yet muscular man with arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee; he also had shoulder length wavy hair that was tied in a ponytail and a white pigeon sitting on top of his right shoulder.

**?:** "Let me make you a deal Zuko, I won't tell anyone about your little transaction just now nor anything else related to it, and in exchange you will take me to see my father right now. So what do you say ...brother?"


	4. Chapter 3

It was morning by the time Zuko had agreed to take the stranger with the pigeon to see his father, as the sun began to creep over the horizon Zuko could feel the suited man breath down his neck as he led him up the stairs towards the thrown room.

**Zuko:** "So you say that your my brother? I must say, that's a little farfetched."

**?:** "And yet your leading me to father none the less, perhaps you are more perceptive than him for you can see the truth?"

**Zuko:** "The only reason I'm taking you to him is because you say that you can provide the Fire nation with the power to end the war. Plus there's the fact that you said if I did you promised to keep quiet about my deal last night. I'm not saying I believe you."

**?: (Puts on an evil grin)** "Quite the doubter aren't you? It's no wonder you made that deal."

**Zuko:** "We're here."

At those words, the stranger's smile grew and the pigeon of his shoulder flapped about wildly as Zuko pushed open the door to the throne room, there sitting on top of his platform was the Fire Lord and Zuko's father, Ozai.

**Ozai:** "Ah, Zuko what brings you here this early? And who is this?"

Suddenly the man with the pigeon leapt up and kicked Ozai across the room with great force, causing many of the guards to get into their fighting stances and use their Fire Bending to blast a gush of flame, however the man simply stood his ground and let the flames come and emerged completely unharmed. The next thing he did was take his fore finger and plunge it into the throat of one of the guards, killing him instantly and putting the other guards in a state of panic

**?: (calmly)** "I'm surprised you don't recognise me father, then again I was only five years old when I left."

At those words, Ozai's eyes widened with realisation.

**Ozai:** "L… Lucci?"

**Lucci: (Smiles Smugly)** "So you DO remember me, that's nice. Then again how could you possibly forget he son who disappointed you, the son who was not good enough for you because he was unable to Fire Bend?"

**Zuko:** "Father, what is he talking about?"

**Lucci:** "Go ahead father, tell him about what happened that day, tell him about the day his elder brother left your kingdom."

Ozai would have denied it, but after seeing what Lucci did to one of his guards a surge of fear came rushing down his spine, finally he sighed and came clean.

**Ozai:** "Before you were born, I had another wife, and another son, however this son wasn't able to Fire Bend and became unworthy for the throne. When he learnt of this then he began to grow angry, and when his mother died it only made matters worse, finally when he was five years old, he ran away from the Fire Nation, hoping to find a way to make his father accept him. After that he was never seen again."

**Lucci:** "And you wouldn't believe where tat boy ended up, do you remember those stories my mother used to tell me when I was child, about a world that was far beyond any border. Well father, I have to say that those stories are all true after months of running I found myself sailing on a current that remained hidden for so many years, after that I found myself on a sea known as the Grand Line, after being found by some fishermen I soon discovered that this part of the world had absolutely no Benders in it, it was then that I vowed that I would become better than any of them. For Twenty-five years I have trained with its World Government to become the ultimate being, now my abilities exceed far beyond that of a normal human, even Benders have no strength against me. After many years of training I've mastered an art known as the "Six Powers," these techniques transform the body into a living weapon with the strength of over a hundred men. And as you can see, my abilities are far greater than the small child you allowed to leave your nation, father."

Needless to say, Ozai was terribly afraid of the man his son has become, but still tried to keep his composure none the less

**Ozai: (calmly)** "Impressive, but tell me, why do you return now? Surely you are more than capable of surviving on your own on this Grand Line."

**Lucci: (chuckles)** "Indeed I am, however after all these years, the time has finally come for me to return to my homeland and provide my father with the means to finally win the war he has been fighting for so many years, And to prove that he was wrong to cast me aside."

**Ozai:** "Well let's just say I am willing to let you return, what is I that you wish in exchange for this kindness?"

At those words Lucci simply sighed and looked back towards his father.

**Lucci:** "I only wish to be allowed back to my home father, to be accepted as your son, even if I must relinquish my right to the throne to one of my younger siblings. Besides once this war is over, then you will need me for the next one."

Hearing this, Zuko couldn't help but raise a question

**Zuko:** "Next one?"

**Lucci:** "Think about it, I have been to a part of the world where Benders don't even exist. And since I was a member of the world Government, I know all there is to know about controlling it. If you are willing to allow it, then we can expand the Fire Nation to the entire Grand Line."

Ozai pondered at this as he wiped the blood from his mouth, was Lucci telling the truth? If so then it would be an opportunity he couldn't afford to miss.

**Ozai:** "Extend my kingdom even further? (Smiles) You have certainly grown into quite a man, Lucci. Very well."

Needless to say Zuko was shocked to hear this.

**Zuko:** "Father you can't be serious!"

**Ozai:** "Lucci has as much right to be here as you or I, after all he is my son too and therefore has the same rights as a prince. My decision is Final!"

**Lucci: (Put on an evil grin)** "Then allow me to introduce the ones who will help us win this war."

Lucci then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small Transponder Snail and spoke to it

**Lucci:** "We're in."

Suddenly a door appeared out of the nearby wall and opened, allowing three new figures to emerge, one was a tall man wearing a cap and had a long square nose, another was a dark-skinned man, with a Fu Manchu moustache, and a scar running down his left eye and the third was a tall man with big lips, a black beard and black hair in which his hairstyle resembled the horns of a bull. The door then closed and all three figures stood behind Lucci.

**Lucci:** "Father, allow me to introduce my associates… Kaku, (Motions to Square-nose) Jabra, (Motions to scar-face) and Blueno (motions to bull-horn)"

Lucci then kneeled before his father, with the other three figures following suit.

**Lucci:** "We are the remaining agents of CP9, and we are yours to command father."

At first Ozai didn't know what to think, but the thought of having these four soldiers willingly at his disposal put his mind at ease, he then smiled and welcomed his son and his followers to his fold, much to Zuko's displeasure.

When Ozai finally dismissed the group, Zuko was given the task of escorting Lucci and his followers to their chambers. Needless to say Zuko wasn't happy with the situation, and unfortunately his brother noticed.

**Lucci:** "You seem distressed brother, is our presence here troubling you?"

**Zuko:** "Don't call me that! I don't know what you've done but I have never seen my father react like that, it was almost as if he was scared of you."

**Kaku:** "Well if it makes you feel any better, Lucci has that effect on everyone he meets. He even scares us half the time."

**Zuko:** "So what did you mean by the remaining agents of CP9? And more to the point what exactly IS CP9?"

At first nobody spoke, but when Lucci gave a nod of approval everyone proceeded to explain.

**Jabra:** "CP9 was a secret organisation of the World Government, specialising in assassination on anyone who the World Government considers a major threat."

**Blueno:** "Members are gathered at childhood, and are trained both physically and mentally to become powerful killers, discarding all emotions in order to become more efficient during their assignments.

**Kaku:** "There were more of us but after our last assignment, half of us were wiped out by a certain group of pirates."

**Lucci:** "That was the only time ANY of us were ever defeated, I'll admit it was an impressive challenge for me but… (Clenches his fist in anger.) When I lost to that miserable whelp of a Captain of theirs, I lost everything. After gathering whoever remained of my group we fled before the entire island burnt, and since then the four strongest members of CP9 became fugitives for our failure."

**Zuko:** "So is that why you really came back? (Smiles smugly) To escape justice?"

Those words were a mistake, the second they reached Lucci's ears, he snarled in anger, in a matter of seconds he had grabbed Zuko by the throat and pinned him against the wall.

**Jabra:** "Whoa! Lucci calm down!"

But those words only reached deaf ears.

**Lucci:** "Never test me boy! You may be my brother but I won't hesitate to end you right here and now! I may be a fugitive within the outside world but here I am STILL royalty, and the only reason I came back here is to prove to father that we can do far more for the Fire Nation than to take over a few small islands."

**?:** "And what do you plan to do with the World Government once we DO begin expanding?"

Everyone then turned towards the voice to see three girls standing behind them, one was a girl black hair tied into a bun with bangs framing her eyes, another had a pink outfit and her hair was tied in a long pigtail, and the third was a gloomy looking girl with long black hair. This was Princess Azula and her followers, Ty Lee and Mai.

**Azula:** "So this is the long lost brother I've been hearing about? I must say, so far I'm impressed."

**Lucci:** "News travels fast, I see."

**Mai:** "Well, when you kill one of the Fire Lord's guards you're bound to stir up a few rumours."

**Azula:** "And as much as I like to see Zuko squirm, I would appreciate it if you release my brother now."

Lucci then smirked and obliged to Azula's request, releasing Zuko from his grip and let him drop to the floor, Mai than walked up to him and consoled him.

**Mai:** "Are you alright?"

**Zuko:** "I will be. (Glares at Lucci)"

**Lucci:** "So, I have a little sister too? That's nice."

**Azula:** "Are there any OTHER siblings I'm unaware of?"

**Lucci:** "Not that I know of, so what am I to call my younger sibling?"

**Azula:** "I am Azula, and the two girls with me are Mai and Ty Lee (gestures to both) and of course you've met Zuko."

**Lucci: (Smirks)** "Indeed."

**Azula:** "So judging from what I've been hearing you possess skills that can defeat even Benders, I'd like to see that proven."

Needless to say Zuko was shocked to hear those words.

**Zuko:** "Azula, what are you doing?"

**Azula:** "Oh relax brother, he might be able to kill a single guard, but I seriously doubt he will be able to stand up to me."

Lucci couldn't help but snigger upon hearing this.

**Lucci:** "Is that a challenge?"

**Azula:** "Of course."

With half an hour, everyone was on the courtyard outside the palace, while Lucci waited in the centre, Azula was on the sideline's

**Zuko:** "Are you sure about this Azula? You didn't see the way this guy fought."

**Azula:** "You worry too much Zuko, I'm sure I'll be fine."

**Kaku:** "Just be careful, I once heard that Lucci killed over 500 men with his bare hands within a single night when he was only fifteen.

**Azula:** "Really, well then this should be interesting."

At those words Azula then walked to the centre of the courtyard and both she and Lucci bowed in respect.

**Azula:** "Begin."

Upon hearing this Lucci readied himself for Azula's attack, which came at incredible speed as she blasted a huge gush of blue flames directly at him. But Lucci didn't even flinch.

**Lucci:** "Iron Body."

The flames then engulfed Lucci's entire form and Azula couldn't help but smirk upon witnessing this.

**Azula:** "Pathetic, the sap didn't even move."

**Ty Lee: (eyes widen)** "Uh, Azula? (Points towards the fire.)"

Azula then looked towards the flames and saw Lucci walk out of it as it weren't even there, and to top it all he didn't even have a single burn on him.

**Lucci:** "It would seem that you are quite powerful Azula, but it's not up to scratch with me. Let me show you what REAL power is."

Lucci then clenched his fists and before everyone's eyes, his entire body changed, his muscles grew to at least three times their original size, his skin became covered from head to toe with spotted fur and he suddenly grew a tail and large claws upon his fingertips. This was Lucci's Man-Beast form.

**Azula: (eyes widen in shock)** "W…what the… how the…?"

**Lucci:** "Behold my ultimate power! While I possess the abilities of the Cat-Cat Fruit: Model Leopard, my strength exceeds far beyond that of any of CP9!"

**Jabra:** "It's true, while the rest of us are only up to a power level of 2000 max, Lucci is at least double that!"

**Lucci:** "And now…"

With that Lucci took a running start and kicked Azula in the chest, sending her flying across the courtyard and crashing into a nearby pillar. When Azula finally managed to open her eyes again, she found herself surrounded by everyone else, including Lucci, back in his human form.

**Lucci:** "And with that I'd say the fight is mine, and that was only a taste of my full strength. But I must say you fought with plenty of spunk."

**Azula:** "B…but how can you possibly transform like that? I mean, fighting abilities is one thing but transformation?"

At first Lucci said nothing, but then nodded to his subordinates telling them to explain.

**Kaku:** "You see, there are these objects on the Grand Line called Devil Fruits, and whoever eats one is given magical abilities."

**Blueno:** "There are three types of Devils Fruits, Zoan, Logia and Paramecia, each one gives off a certain ability, what Lucci just displayed was the power of a Zoan Fruit, giving him the ability to transform into an animal."

**Jabra:** "But though the Fruits do give you power, there's a risk involved, you never know what kind of power your gonna get and as soon as you even take a single bite from one you instantly lose your ability to swim. Not to mention they taste like crap."

**Lucci:** "But regardless of the type of power you receive, in the end it all depends on how you use it. No matter what, you won't get weaker. Besides, being unable to swim isn't much of an inconvenience so long as you avoid the water."

**Ty Lee:** "So do you ALL have these powers?"

**Kaku:** "Indeed we do, while the rest of us have Zoan type abilities Blueno has the power of a Paramecia type known as the Door-Door Fruit. Zuko of course has seen it in action when we first arrived here."

**Blueno:** "With it I can make a door anywhere I want, to wherever I want, even in mid-air."

Zuko then thought back and realised that there was truth to what the CP9 agents were telling them, there was no other explanation for what just happened. Azula on the other hand, only smiled.

**Azula:** "Interesting, I must admit, I'm a little jealous."

**Lucci:** "You don't have to be."

**Zuko:** "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lucci then nodded again to Blueno, who instantly used his Door-Door fruit abilities on a nearby pillar and disappeared, only to return with a strange looking case. Once the magical door closed behind him, Blueno knelt down and opened up the case to reveal three strange looking fruits, they looked like regular fruits only they had different colours and had green, curly stems and swirls all over their entire form, needless to say, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee and Mai were all intrigued by these strange objects.

**Lucci:** "While traveling here, we discovered these three Devil Fruits floating together in the ocean, we couldn't believe our luck but another risk with devil fruits is that if you eat two then your body gets ripped apart, a fool's punishment for greed so to speak."

Was this truly it, these are what gave Lucci his transforming abilities? If so then all it would take is one bite ad they would gain a new ability of their own, but still, why would Lucci give them to someone he had only met not a single hour ago? Even if it was to his supposed siblings."

**Lucci:** So what do you say my dear siblings? Will you become the newest Devil Fruit users?"

Nobody knew how to answer that, but either way the Fire Nation is in for a strange turn of events.

Meanwhile, after fleeing from the dance party they held the night before, Team Avatar and the Straw-Hats finally managed to find another island. Upon arrival they discovered a murky looking river and decided that they might as well follow it to see if there's another town. After about half an hour of Appa paddling his way through the brown water, Aang jumped in the river, deciding to have a swim and have some playtime with Momo. As everyone else watched Aang and Momo play, Sokka, Luffy and Usopp were fishing (or at least trying to fish), while Zoro slept and Chopper had a conversation with Appa as he swam. By the time they were in the middle of the river, it became more sludge than water and at that point Aang burst out of the river completely covered in it.

**Aang:** "Uh guys, I think this river's polluted. (Air Bends the stuff off.)"

Aang then suddenly realised that he blasted the gunk straight onto Katara, Toph and Nami, quickly fixing his mistake, he then Air Bent them clean too.

**Nami: (Sarcastically)** "Gee, you think?"

**Sanji: (In 'Love-cook' mode)** "Oh even when you covered in gunk, you are gorgeous."

**Toph:** "Put a sock in it!(Punches Sanji in the face) That's starting to get annoying!"

**Sokka:** "Well the pollution does explains why we can't catch any fish around here because normally my skills are off the hook! Get it like a fishing hook."

Needless to say, nobody found Sokka's joke funny.

**Luffy:** "To bad your skills aren't ON the hook."

Now at those words, everyone laughed, all except Sokka who only scowled.

**Sanji: (checking the supplies)** "It looks like we've got to go somewhere else for food, our supplies are beginning to run low."

At those words all Straw-Hats turned their gaze towards Luffy with an angry glare; they knew full-well that Luffy had a habit of eating non-stop even when they are trying to conserve what they had. Suddenly everyone noticed a long scroll going by with Sokka holding one end.

"**Robin: (with a gentle smile)** "That's assuming that'll fit in Sokka's master schedule."

**Sokka:** "Hmmm, it's doable but that means only two potty breaks today."

Every simply groaned at that remark, suddenly Appa growled something and Chopper called out to the rest of the group.

**Chopper:** "Hey guys, Appa says that he sees a village ahead!"

**Luffy:** "Alright! Full Speed Ahead!


	5. Chapter 4

When Appa finally reached dry land, he took the group over to a place with a high ledge that blocked them from view. After everyone got off, Aang then found some moss and grass and pulled it over Appa's entire body, making him resemble a small mound, along with a smaller one for Momo.

**Aang:** "There, now you look like a little hill with horns, Bye buddy!"

The group looked over their new surroundings, and soon found themselves on a ledge overlooking a nearby village.

**Toph:** "I don't feel anything where's this village?"

**Franky:** "Well the reason you can't feel anything is cause it's in the middle of the river."

**?:** "Sure is!"

Hearing the voice calling up to them, the group instantly looked down to see an old man in a red hat standing in a boat and holding an ore.

**?:** "My name's Doc, mind if I ask who you are?"

**Katara:** "We're… um, from the Earth Kingdom colonies."

**Doc:** "Oh colonials! Well hop on, I'll give you a ride into town!"

It was a tight squeeze but the group managed to fit on the small boat. As Doc struggled to row his boat through the murky water, a few questions began to pop into everyone's heads.

**Nami:** "Why do you guys live on the river?"

**Doc:** "Because we're a fishing village, at least that's how it was before the factory moved in."

Everyone then turned their heads towards where Doc was pointing to see a large hulking factory built into the mountainside.

**Doc:** "The army makes there metal there, they moved in a few years ago and started gunking up our river, and now our little village is struggling to survive."

As Doc finished his sentence in a sad tone, Chopper and Katara exchanged worried glances. Soon Doc landed the boat and the group made it to the village. Upon arrival, the group could see the people of the village sad, sick, and hungry, needless to say I was horrible to witness.

**Katara:** "Look at this place it's so sad, we have to do something to help."

**Sokka:** "No we can't waste our time here, we have a bigger mission we have to focus on these people are on their own."

Hearing this, Chopper could only glare at him through disguise and grabbed him by the shoulder.

**Chopper:** "These people are starving but you turn your back on them!? How can you be so cold and heartless!?"

**Sokka:** "I'm not turning my back on them, I'm just being realistic, we can't help every single town we wander into, we'll be helping them all by taking out the fire lord!"

At those words, Usopp came over and slammed Sokka across the head.

**Usopp:** "Hey loud mouth! Maybe we should be a little quieter when we talk about taking out the fire lord."

**Sokka: (Rubbing his head)** "OW! For crying out loud Usopp! Come on guys be reasonable about this, you know our mission has to come first."

**Chopper:** "I know but I'm a doctor, I can't just leave these people like this, I made a promise to my mentor that I would never abandon a patient!"

**Zoro:** "Look, I know you two are concerned for these people, but I'm afraid think Sokka's right, the mission has to come first. Because once the Fire Lord is defeated then all this suffering would end anyway."

Chopper couldn't believe what he was hearing, everyone on his crew knew what being a doctor meant to him, but still Zoro was taking Sokka's side.

**Katara: (sighs)** "I guess you're right."

**Aang:** "I Let's just get what we need and go."

Katara knew that Aang was trying to relieve the tension, but still both she and Chopper couldn't help but feel saddened that they couldn't do anything. After walking through town, the group then came to a small hut that sells food, with a familiar face running it.

**Usopp:** "Hey Doc you work here too?"

**Xu:** "I'm not Doc I'm Xu , Doc's my brother."

Needless to say a few eyebrows were raised when he said that.

**Nami:** "But we just saw you, you're even wearing the same clothes."

**Zoro:** "The only difference is your hat."

**Xu:** "Doc works on the docks, that's why they call him Doc, and I work in the shop, that's why they call me Xu."

**Luffy: (Raises an eyebrow)** "I don't get it."

**Xu:** "Me neither! (Brings out a box of food.) Now what can I getcha?"

The group didn't even need to take a look to recognise the stench of dirty fish and clams from the polluted river that consisted of the entire contents of the box, needless to say, everyone looked at it with disgust save for Luffy.

**Xu:** "Hey I'll give you a special deal, if you buy 6 fish I'll give you a clam for free."

Sokka looked at one of the clams and pressed down on its shell, causing a bit dirt and gunk to ooze out of it and everyone looking to step back and cringe.

"**Sokka:** "We'll just take the fish. (Holds up six fish) Mind telling your brother to give us a ride back to shore?"

In an instant, Xu then disappeared behind the counter and Doc popped up.

**Doc:** "Hey colonials! My brother said you needed a ride back to shore."

Doc then led the way back to the boat. However before Katara and Chopper could take a few steps a small boy came up to them asking for food, hearing the boys pleas caused both of them to exchange sad glances and out of pity, Katara bent down and gave the boy one of the fish they bought. The boy then smiled at them and ran back to his house presenting the fish to his sick mother. Needless to say, being unable to help even further broke the poor reindeer's heart.

Later that night, while Toph, Aang and Katara gathered water using their Bending, Sanji boiled it so everyone can safely drink it while also using half of it to make some kind of fish stew.

**Sanji:** "Well it's not much, but given what I had to make it, it's the best I can come up with. Good thing I packed some of that Water 7 salt."

**Luffy: (Mouth full of stew)** "Although I wish there was more to go around."

**Sanji:** "Yeahh, well tough, I'm not giving YOU anymore, you already ate most our rations already."

**Luffy:** "I'm not talking about me, I'm talking about those people in the village. I swear it's like going to Alabasta all over again."

**Katara: (turns to Nami)** "Alabasta?"

**Nami:** "It's this desert island we when to once, people there were suffering because war and drought. It was the only time I ever seen our captain ever conserve anything."

**Katara: (smiles)** "Well at least he cares."

Katara's eyes then glared at Sokka, who at this point was now looking at his schedule.

**Sokka:** "Well, our detour into town completely thrown off our schedule, it's going to take some serious finagling to get us back on track."

**Toph: (Sarcastically)** "Finagle away, oh schedule master."

**Sokka:** "Well for starters it looks like we'll need to wake up 43 minutes earlier every day.

**Robin:** "43 minutes?"

**Luffy:** "Yeahh, right!"

**Zoro:** "Screw that."

**Sokka:** Look we only have a few weeks to get to the meeting point near the fire nation capital for the invasion before the eclipse starts, which by the way only lasts for eight minutes, and we just lost a whole day, so if we want to get there on time we have to wake up early!"

**Toph:** "Well I'm not waking up early."

**Nami:** "And I seriously doubt you'll be able to wake Zoro and Luffy up even if you tried."

**Sokka: (Indignantly)** "Or we can cut out all our eating breaks."

**Luffy:** "What!"

**Usopp:** "No way!"

**Sanji:** "Forget it!"

**Sokka:** "I got it! How about we take our food breaks and our potty breaks at the same time?"

Needless to say, everyone looked disgusted, even Luffy and Toph gagged at the very mention of the idea.

**Usopp:** "You sir are disgusting."

**Sokka:** "Hey, it might be gross but it's efficient, either way we have to leave first thing tomorrow morning!"

Sokka then rolled up his schedule and walked off to go to sleep. Followed suit by everyone else, he only ones who remained awake at this point were Katara ad Chopper

The next morning the group woke up to find that something was wrong, when Aang awoke he found Chopper and Franky standing by Appa looking very worried.

**Aang:** "Good morning guys, is something wrong?"

**Franky:** "Well I don't know how to tell ya, but our doctor here seems to think that yak of yours is sick."

Hearing this, Sokka instantly woke up and started yelling.

**Sokka:** "What! Appa's sick that's awful!"

By this time everyone was awake and looking to see if Appa was ok.

**Toph:** "Wow Sokka I didn't know you cared so much."

**Sokka:** "Of course I care! I might as well just throw our schedule away now."

However upon looking up to see everyone glaring at him, Sokka had to quickly cover his tracks.

**Sokka:** "And I'm worried because my big furry friend doesn't feel well. (Pets Appa lovingly.)"

**Chopper: (Examining Appa and listening to his growls)** "He says that he's been feeling groggy all night, maybe he got sick from being in the polluted water yesterday."

**Luffy:** "But he doesn't look sick. You ok buddy?"

As if responding, Appa groaned and his tongue fell out of his mouth.

**Aang:** "His tongue's purple! That can't be good, Katara can you heal him?"

**Katara:** "I don't know, it looks like he just needs some medicine, maybe we can find the right herbs in town."

**Brook:** "Hold on, what about your medicines, Chopper?"

**Chopper:** "Well I never seen a disease like this, for all we know anything I have in my pack could make it worse, if this did come from the river, then maybe the villagers will have something for it since they're probably used to this sort of thing."

**Robin:** "That does seem like a valid point, after all without knowing what's wrong with Appa, our doctor can't heal him."

**Luffy:** "Then it's settled we go back to the village and find whatever our yak needs."

**Aang: (Face palming)** "For the last time, he's a flying Bison."

Upon arriving at the village, the group couldn't help but notice a drastic change in the atmosphere. Everywhere they looked, they saw almost everyone out and about playing and laughing.

**Usopp:** "Is it me or is something different?"

**Aang:** "Yeahh are the people happier?"

When they arrived at Xu's shop, the group found him taking a gulp of clean water

**Luffy:** "Hey Horseshoe what's going on around here?"

**Xu:** "Something amazing happened last night, food was delivered to our town by a mysterious and wonderful person, the Painted Lady."

**Nami: (Raises an eyebrow)** "The painted who now?"

**Xu:** "The Painted Lady, she's part of our town's lore, they say she's a river spirit who, aided by her follower, the Horned Beast, watches over our town in times of need. I always thought she was just a legend until now."

As he spoke XU placed two statues on the counter, one was a woman with red markings on her body, and the other looked like a deer but walked on two legs and had massive gorilla arms.

**Sokka:** "See, we don't need to help these people, they already have someone to help them."

But all Sokka got back from Katara and Chopper was a glare, Sokka then turned back to Xu.

**Robin:** "I must say, this Painted Lady certainly sounds interesting. I would to hear more about her. However there is a need for some medicine for a sick friend. Do you by any chance have some?"

**Xu:** "Medicine? Sorry, all the medicine we have goes to the factory, that's why we have so many sick folk here. (Sighs)."

**Chopper:** "I guess we better stay here another night so Appa can rest, at least then I might be able to do what I can to make him feel better."

**Sokka: (sighs in defeat.)** "Yeahh, I guess you're right. (Turns back to Xu) You go any more food to sell?"

At those words, Xu ducked behind the counter and pulled up two fish.

**Xu:** "Would you like the one headed fish or the two headed fish?"

But before anyone could respond, Luffy quickly grabbed the two headed one.

**Luffy: (raises an eyebrow in confusion)** "What? "

That night, a mysterious fog began to cloud up the river and two figures appeared to be skating on water, one was a woman dressed in some kind of formal robes topped with a veiled hat and the other a very all animal that stood on two legs and had massive hulking antlers. Upon arriving at the village, the two figures came to the town's clinic and they began to work. While the woman used a special healing ability some of the sick folk, the animal supplied medicine and water to the others.  
After quickly healing the last patient, her son was sleeping next to her and woke up just as they were about to leave. Only just managing to catch up to them, he whispered.

**Sick Boy:** "Thank you Painted Lady. Thank you Horned Beast."

The two figures then smiled and took off to the other side of the lake, after arriving on the shore they then went behind a rock a fair distance away from the group's camp. The woman then took off her purple cloak and began to wash her make up away, while the animal then transformed back into a smaller form, namely his Brain Point. They both hen quietly made their way back to the camp and slid back into their sleeping bags.

**Chopper:** "Goodnight Katara."

**Katara:** "Goodnight Chopper."

The next day Appa still wasn't feeling better, even with the medicine chopper have been mixing up for him, so the group went back to the village to get more food. However when they arrived at Xu's shop, all they found was Doc.

**Sokka:** "Hey Doc is Xu around?"

**Doc:** "Let me check?"

Doc then ran around the shop ducking down then popped back up with a different hat, once again becoming Xu.

**Xu:** "Hi back again are you?"

**Toph:** "We need more food. Our friend is still sick and we can't leave until he's better (slams some money on the counter.)"

**Xu:** "Oh well that's too bad, say maybe the Painted Lady will visit you and heal your sick friend."

**Franky: (Sarcastically)** ""Yeahh, and maybe they'll cook us a midnight snack and we'll all have a sing along."

**Brook:** "Yohohoho!"

**Xu:** "Yeahh, maybe. (Not picking up on the sarcasm) You know they came back last night healed most of our sick folk."

**Robin:** "Is that why everything looks so festive?"

Everyone then turned around to see the villagers putting up a statue of the Painted Lady and the Horned Beats in the centre of town.

**Xu:** "Yep, and it's all because of he Painted Lady and her follower."

**Chopper:** "Wow, I cannot believe how one town can be affected by such a lady, uh I mean spirit."

**Sokka:** "Well I hope they come back every night or this town will go back to the way it was before."

**Katara:** "Why would you say that, look how better off this place is."

**Sokka:** "Yeahh now, but without them these people won't be able to fend for themselves, saying if those spirits really wanted to help they would use their spirit magic to blow up that factory."

At this point, Sokka, Luffy, Usopp and surprisingly Aang began to argue amongst themselves about the noise the spirits would make while blowing up he factory, much to the frustration of everyone else.

**Sanji:** "Will you idiots knock it off!"

**Zoro:** "For once I agree with the cook, you guys are really starting to get irritating."

That night, Chopper and Katara were off again. Deciding to go separately to avoid suspicion, Chopper quickly stuffed his sleeping bag with grass and moss to make it look like someone was inside, while Katara doing the same thing a few minutes later. They then donned their disguises, while Katara put on her black coat and applied her make up on, while Chopper wrapped himself in his own black, hooded cloak and then bit down on own of his newly modified Rumble Balls to allow him to change into his Jumping Point for an extended time of 10 minutes rather than 3. The Two then quietly sneaked away, however little did either of them know, Aang had just woken up, upon seeing the two figures run by, he smiled.

**Aang:** "It's them! Luffy Wake up!"

When Aang finally managed to shake Luffy Awake by Air Bending him into a nearby rock, the two suddenly noticed the Painted Lady and he Horned Beast walking away. They tried calling but there was no reply in fact, when they heard them they simply started running. In a matter of moments, a chase began to ensue, and no matter how many times Chopper and Katara tried to escape, Aang and Luffy always managed to stay behind them. Even when they tried to take advantage of Luffy's weakness against water by losing them over the river, Using Katara's Water Bending to create and ice bridge which melted just as the fog behind them cleared, however Aang did the same thing while Luffy simply used his rubbery body to jump like a frog on the ice. Finally, just when Katara and Chopper thought they had finally lost them, Luffy and Aang managed to leap up from behind a rock and catch them.

**Aang:** "Hi! my mane's Aang, I'm the Avatar. (lifts his headband to show his tattoo)"

**Luffy:** "And I'm Luffy, the one's who's gonna be King of the Pirates."

Both Katara and Chopper couldn't help but feel slightly relieved, neither Luffy or Aang recognised them yet, though either way Chopper decided to let Katara do the talking, Luffy may not be the brightest Pirate Captain but even HE wasn't stupid enough not to recognise his doctor's high pitched voice when he heard it.

**Katara:** " Well hello dear ones, I wish I could talk but we're very busy."

**Luffy:** " Yeahh, us too, kinda sucks actually."

**Aang:** "You know, you're really pretty for a spirit, I don't get to meet a lot of spirits but the ones I do meet aren't really attractive."

At those words, Katara couldn't help but giggle.

**Katara:** "Oh well thank you…

**Luffy:** "You two kinda seem familiar."

These were words that neither Katara nor Chopper wanted to hear, especially when Luffy picked now be canny for once. Yet still Katara tried to talk their way out of the situation.

**Katara:** "A lot of people say that

**Aang:** "No, he's right, you Do seem familiar."

**Katara:** " Look, we really should get going…

But that wasn't going to cut it for Aang and Luffy, as soon as the two turned their backs, Aang used his Air Bending to blow off Katara's hat and Luffy stretched out his arm and pulled off Chopper's cloak just as his Rumble Ball wore off, it would seem he chase took longer than either of them first thought.

**Aang:** "Katara!"

**Luffy:** "Chopper!"

**Aang:** "You're the Painted Lady!"

**Luffy:** "You're the Horned Beast! Wait so you're a spirit?"

**Chopper:** "No, you idiot! We've been dressing up as spirits so we could help the village!"

**Katara:** "But since that's who everyone thought we were anyway, I guess in a way we did become them."

**Luffy:** "So you've been… wait a minute, is Appa even sick?"

**Chopper:** "Well, he might be getting sick of the purple berries I've being mixing into his medicine, but apart from that he's perfectly healthy."

**Aang:** "I can't believe you lie to everyone so you could help these people.

**Katara:** "I'm sorry I know we shouldn't have."

**Luffy:** "Are you kidding!? That's the most awesome Idea ever!"

**Aang:** "Luffy's right, you guys are like secret heroes."

At those words, both Chopper and Katara smiled, happy in the knowledge that at least someone thought their actions were justified.

**Katara:** "Well then if guys want to help then there's one more thing we need to do.

Neither Katara nor Chopper needed an answer from them; the fact that both Luffy and Aang had large grins on their faces was enough. Soon enough, all four of them fund themselves lying over the top of a rock face looking at the Fire Nation Factory.

**Aang:** "You want to destroy the factory?"

**Katara:** "I know Sokka was only kidding but he had a point."

**Chopper:** "Katara's right, getting rid of this factory is the only way to help these people permanently."

**Luffy:** "Then let's start busting some heads!"

Then with Luffy heading the Charge, they all went inside the factory and started doing some damage.

**Luffy:** "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!"

That was the call that started it all when Luffy stretched out his arms and started pummelling all the machinery, left and right, Chopper did the same using his Heavy Point, Aang using Earth Bending caused some pipes to burst and machines to blow up, and Katara used her Water bending to send a huge wave breaking through the windows and flooding everything in sight. When their work was done, all four of them ran out of the factory just as the pollution stopped flowing into the river. When the four of them made it back to the camp, Katara removed her disguises and Chopper shift back into his Brain Point, after that they all silently crept back to where everyone was sleeping.

**Katara:** "Shh we don't want to wake Sokka or Nami." she whispered to the three.

But when they arrived they saw everyone awake up and waiting for them with stern looks on their faces.

**Katara:** "Oh hi guys, we were just all out on a um…"

**Chopper:** "Morning walk."

**Nami: (Shouting)** "Oh really!? A morning walk!? (Dumps out the moss from both Chopper and Katara's sleeping bags)"

**Sokka:** "We know you two are the Painted Lady and the Horned Beast, we know you two have been sneaking out at night, and we know you've been lying about Appa and feeding him purplizing tongue berries."

At those words Toph stuck out her tongues showing them the purple colour, while Usopp held the bag of berries from Chopper's pack.

**Nami:** "What you two did put our whole mission in jeopardy, I expect this sort of thing from Luffy both you two!? We are leaving right now!"

Both Katara and Chopper glared at them but rather than having yet another argument, went to pack up their things, Aang and Luffy following suit.

**Nami:** "And how long have you two known about this!?"

**Luffy:** "Hey, we only found out this morning. (Quickly runs to get his stuff)"

Soon enough, everyone was done packing and began preparing Appa to leave, suddenly they heard an engine roar down by the river, upon hearing the noise they all went to go see what it, only to find at least three dozen Fire Nation soldiers riding on some kind of jet skis and heading straight to the village.

**Toph:** "What's going on?"

**Franky:** "Looks like a bunch of Fire Nation soldiers are heading for the village."

**Nami:** "Alright, what did you two do!?"

**Chopper: (smiles nervously)** "We uh… kind of destroyed the factory."

**Sokka:** "What!?"

**Katara:** "It was your idea."

**Sokka:** "I was joking I also said to use spirit magic and made funny noises."

**Robin: (Calmly)** "Well whatever the case, it seems that the army is blaming the villagers for what happened and now they're heading there right now to get revenge."

**Katara:** "Well what were we supposed to do?"

**Sokka:** "Leave! Do nothing!"

This was the final straw, Chopper was so fuelled up with anger at this point that he shifted into his Heavy Point and picked up Sokka by the shirt, someone else would have intervened but the look in Chopper's eyes was enough to make even Luffy cringe.

**Chopper:** "No! I already told you, as a doctor I can't and will never ever turn my back on people in need!"

**Katara:** " And neither will I, we are going back to the village and we're going to do whatever we can to stop them."

Chopper then dropped Sokka and started walking away with Katara, however at this point Sokka then sighed, went up to them and put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

**Sokka:** "Wait I'm coming too."

**Katara: (Coldly)** "I thought you didn't care?"

**Sokka:** "You need me and I will never turn my back on you. (shows a small smile)"

**Katara:** "Sokka, you really do have a heart (hugs her brother)."

**Sanji:** "So what now? Any ideas on how we stop them?"

**Chopper:** "You guys want to help too?"

**Franky:** "Of course, it's not like we're gonna abandon a fellow shipmate."

**Chopper: (Eyes swelling up with tears)** "You guys…"

**Zoro:** "Alright that's enough of the mushy stuff, let's get down there and start slicing up some soldiers. (Draws out one of his swords)"

**Luffy:** "Yeahh lets go kick their asses! (cracks his knuckles)"

**Chopper: (Runs ahead of Zoro and Luffy and stops them)** "Wait guys, I think I have a better idea.

At this point in time, the soldiers were already at the village and began holding the villagers hostage on the docks, with the Commander shouting his mouth off at them.

**Commander:** "This is a Town of thieves and Liars (Blasts a gush of fire at a nearby house) Where's your Painted Lady now?"

Suddenly, as though it were reacting to the commanders words, a mysterious fog began consuming the river around the village, little did anyone know, the fog was the result of Katara using her Water Bending and Nami helping her with her Clima Tact. Suddenly, Katara and Chopper emerged from the fog in full costume and makeup standing on a block of ice that was covered by the fog. In the Background, hidden by the fog, Sokka and Usopp were playing ominous music for effect while Appa supplied large growling noises and Toph supplied loud footsteps using her Earth Bending. The second the soldiers saw the two figures, they quickly tensed up, suddenly Chopper jumped high into the air and landed on the dock.

**Chopper: (changes his form)** "HORN POINT!"

Needless to say the soldiers were now even more scared upon seeing Chopper's new, gigantically antlered form, in fact some of them even began fleeing back to their jet skis while some escaped into the village to hide. Just then Chopper slammed his gigantic hands against the dock, and a gust of air burst out from underneath and sent even more of the soldiers flying, however little did the soldiers know, it was because of Aang hiding himself under the dock. When Katara landed on the dock next to Chopper, she used her Water bending to destroy some of the jet skis and sent even more of the soldier fleeing in terror. However there were those who were skill hiding within the village, luckily being nothing but a skeleton Brook found a way to make use of the fog and sneak in ahead of the soldiers and creep up behind some of the female soldiers.

**Brook:** "Good day miss, just wondering, would you be so kind as to show me your panties?"

That quote along with the sight of Brooks skeletal face alone was enough to send the soldiers screaming, literally jumping into the polluted river and swimming away without their jet skis, most probably thinking that Brook was another spirit working for the Painted Lady who preyed on the stragglers. Soon enough, almost all of the soldiers were gone and only the commander was left.

**Commander:** "Fine! I'll take care of you myself!"

The commander then threw a wall of fire at Chopper and Katara, who both used Chopper's Jumping point and Aang's Air Bending to jump up high and easily evade the attack. Aang then punched the air sending a huge gust of wind to the commander, sending him flying across the docks and into a nearby house. Normally the commander would have stood up and brushed the attack but found that he couldn't due the many hands that began sprouting all over his body and the dock, pinning him to the dock and forcing him to look towards Katara. This of course was the result of Robin using her Devil Fruit Powers while hiding amongst the villagers, meanwhile Katara spoke sternly to the Commander.

**Katara:** "Leave this village and never return."

The commander then nodded his head nervously and found himself being flung into the river by the same hands that were holding him down, he then began to join his soldiers and began fleeing as far away from the village as he could. Chopper and Katara then turned back to the villagers and found that everyone was ok and began greeting them with cheers.

**Xu:** "Thank you oh great sprits, me and my brothers owe you a lot. Hey wait a minute, you're not the Painted Lady, you're that colonial girl."

Katara then wiped her face and noticed that her makeup had been smudged, just Chopper's Rumble Ball once again wore off and he suddenly transformed back into his Brain Point.

**Xu:** "And if she's not the Painted Lady, then YOU'RE not the Horned Beast, you're just some kind of weird, talking animal with a blue nose. You two have been tricking us!"

At this point, all the villagers were yelling and starting to advance on Katara and Chopper. Luckily Sokka and the others were all on the docks by this time. (Brook was also back into his disguise to avoid scaring the villagers) Sokka and Luffy then ran ahead of the crowd and stopped them from advancing.

**Sokka:** "Yeah well maybe they did trick you but they did that to help you, because of them the army is gone and the factory won't be polluting your river."

**Luffy:** "Yeah, lay off, or better yet you should be down on your knees and thanking them."

**Chopper:** "Guys its ok."

Everyone then turned to see Chopper and Katara stepping forward and speaking to the crowd

**Katara:** ""We shouldn't have acted like someone we weren't and we shouldn't have tricked you, but we felt like we had to do something. It does not matter if the Painted Lady is real or not because your problems are real and this river is real, you cannot just wait for someone to help you, you have to help yourself."

At those words, Xu sighed and stepped forward.

**Xu:** "There right but what can we do?"

**Usopp: (hiding amongst the crowd and changing his voice)** "Maybe we can clean the river!"

**Xu: (smiles)** "Yeah, we can clean the river."

Hearing the villagers once again cheered and set off to work

**Xu:** "Thank you again for helping us, you're not so bad for a bunch of oddballs."

**Nami:** "Yeah do you mind not telling anyone about that would you?"

**Xu:** "Sure no problem, keeping my mouth shut is my personal specialty, my brother Doc on other hand he's a blabber mouth."

Hearing this only made Sokka, Nami and Sanji Boy face palm.

**Katara:** "So Xu, are you gonna help us clean the river?"

**Xu:** "No ma'am, I'm gonna get my brother Bushi he loves to clean rivers."

Xu then took off his hat and another one opened up underneath.

**Bushi:** "Alright I'm Bushi! Let's get to some river cleaning done."

Someone from the group would have said something about the hat switch but at this point they could be bothered to even say a word, Luffy on the other hand…

**Luffy: (Raises an eyebrow)** "I still don't get it."

From that point on, the group and the village spent the rest of the day cleaning the river, while the benders used their abilities to separate the muck from the water everyone else was scooping out sludge using nets and numerous other tools. Even Frank played his role by building a filtering system using whatever scraps that were around the village. By the end of the day, the river was clearer than it has ever been in years.

Later that night, while everyone else slept, Katara and Chopper were talking amongst themselves at the edge of the river. Suddenly a mysterious fog began to cloud the water and both looked up to see  
a woman with flowing black hair, wearing a white hat with a veil behind her, white robes and strange markings on her face and shoulders. She was accompanied another figure that stood at least here feet taller than the woman was, dressed in a white robe that shrouded it's face, though Katara and Chopper could both clear see the large silver antlers atop of its head. Both Katara and Chopper stared in awe at what they were seeing; they knew full well who these figures were.

**Painted Lady:** "Thank you."

And with that, both figures smiled disappeared into the night. Chopper and Katara were both confused at first, but then looked at each other with a smiled happy in the knowledge that they did the right thing.


End file.
